Fear Of You
by Mystical-Elf-Of-Sorrow
Summary: ItaxSaku, non massacre. Sakura leaves konoha to keep her unborn child from ending up like his father,cold,emotionless and heartless. 8 years later she is found be the remenants of team 7 and is forced back with her son. what will happen when she sees him?
1. Chapter 1

The shadows hid her as she slowly walked to the gates, her sandals barely making a sound as they slowly moved forward, dragging her from the place she loved more than anything. Tears silently fell from her eyes as she walked past all her favourite places, the training ground where she had spent most of her life, struggling to obtain her current strength, but even her strength couldn't help her now. It couldn't stop the pain that grew in her heart with each step. Neither could it help her protect her child that was growing inside of her.

If they knew if it, then not even her strength could protect it. Especially not from _him._ Her face was set despite the tears that fell from her face, she would not let them take away her child and turn it into another one of _**him. **_Which was why she had to leave. So that they couldn't find out, so they couldn't take him away.

Her arms started shaking as the tears fell faster from her eyes as she saw the people that she was leaving behind smiling at her in her mind. Ino smiling and brandishing a flower, Naruto slurping up a bowl of ramen with a sly smile on his face, Tsunade complaining for more sake as she worked at her desk, Sasuke staring into space as Naruto bugged him.

But most off all, **His** face appeared in her mind, causing the pain to increase as she gasped for breath remembering his words over and over in her head _"you are nothing to me", "you are nothing to me", "you are nothing to me", _the words cut deeper each time they repeated, causing her tears to fall faster as she hurried to the gate, afraid someone might hear the sound coming from her chest as she tried to hold back a sob. As the gate loomed above her she paused

"I don't want to go," she whispered to herself, voice full of fear and pain.

"_If you don't then they'll take it away, and make it like him. Man I just wanna beat him up"_, her inner voice yelled out, giving her mind a new voice to cling to, _"just forget about him, if he doesn't care for us then that's his problem, he is just pathetic, and your being pathetic now so get your but moving before someone sees you idiot!"_

"I know, I jus"

"_JUST WHAT?" yelled inner shaking her mentally "he is the one who will suffer not us now just don't bother about him, and if we see him again THEN…" she gave a full on evil laugh._

Sakura faintly smiled at her inners words; they gave her comfort and courage "At least I wont be alone" she mused.

"_Ha your never alone, and soon it'll be just you me and the little guy/girl, whatever". She laughed mentally stretching out._

"Yeah", sakura smiled, absentmindedly rubbing her stomach where she could faintly feel her child's chakra pulsing. "Lets go" she whispered, giving her home one last wistful glance as she turned and walked through the gate, away from her old life, and him, she would never forget him, but nor could she hate him "even though you don't deserve it, I still love you Uchiha Itachi" she whispered as a final tear fell from her face, as she walked forward into the night, vanishing in a cloud of sakura petals, that blew over the village that she loved leaving behind only a whisper of her presence.


	2. Chapter 2

**8 Years Later**

Sakura awoke to pale light streaming through her window, the curtain trailing lightly in the summer breeze that blew her pink tresses lightly across her skin. Something had woken her, but she couldn't quite think, as the essence of sleep still scattered through her brain. A small frown appeared on her face, which quickly turned into a smirk as the slightest rustling came from the hall way.

"_Silly Brat" _Scoffed inner, silently laughing at the noise. Sakura silently moved form her bed, grabbing a kunai as she hid behind the door, without a sound a grin plastered to her face. She focused chakra to her ear hearing the slightest sounds of breathing coming through the door. Adrenaline rushed through her system, pushing all the sleepiness from her head, her hand gripping the kunai tighter as she focused her mind on the breathing outside.

A sharp breath was taken as the door flung open, a green and blue blur jumping into the air throwing a hand full of shuriken at the bed. Just as they hid the sheets Sakura jumped out, grabbing the blur and pinning it to the floor, holding the kunai to its neck, a smile of triumph on her face.

"Ha Ha, wrong one mum", laughed a voice in her ear as a kunai was pressed against her neck and the lump she held down vanished in a puff of smoke.

"Do you know the meaning of the term 'sleep in'?" Sakura asked, her voice coated with annoyance as she rose to stare at her son. His face mouth was split into a grin, as his onyx eyes glittered with flecks of emerald in his joy, his ebony hair was framing his face as the back was put up in a small pony tail. He wore baggy pants and a frog hoddie with frogeyes sewn into the hood. His eyes glittered mischievously as he opened his mouth

"Of course. Today I let you sleep in for an extra 10 minutes," He turned heading out the door his hair falling as he walked sideways along the wall. "Now get dressed and come eat". He called out as he turned the corner heading to the kitchen.

"Cheeky little brat" she laughed as she tuned to the window.

Staring out she could see the forest all around her, reminding her of her home, surrounded by acres of forests, beautiful and green, all year round. As she began to turn, a shiver ran through her, causing her to stand still as an outburst of energy seemed to burst from the forest and echo around the clearing, then suddenly vanishing. She was on high alert as a kunoichi should be, sending out her chakra to the surrounding areas scanning for anything out of the ordinary. Satisfied she let out a relieved sigh.

"That energy seemed so familiar", she whispered glancing out the window, trying to place where she might have felt that energy before.

"Well whatever it is it's gone now. So there's no point bothering bout it, now get out there before the little brat blows something up again" orders inner.

"Yeah", sakura whispers pulling on her clothes, taking time to strap a kunai holster to her leg, unable to shake the feeling that something was coming, something to do with that energy.

As she walked out into the hallway, she couldn't help but think that." It had seemed so familiar"

_~~_

"Kakashi sensei, how mush longer do we have to wait here for", whined a spiky haired blonde, poking a man with silver hair, who was sitting against a tree reading a little orange book. The older man's visible eye flickered over the pouting blonde, taking in his begging blue eyes and the whiskers that amplified his features, before switching his gaze to the stotic male sitting on a log gazing into the forest, his crimson eyes hiding any emotion as he patiently waited his chin resting on his hands as his raven hair stuck up in a messy pile on his head. Kakashi sighed as he observed his current team. He faintly recalled when there was one more.

Flash of pink and green appeared in his mind. He instantly shut his book to block the images from his mind, not wishing to remember how she had left 8years earlier, shortly after her 18th birthday leaving a mess of people in her wake. He could still recall Naruto's screaming and crying, as they had to fight to keep him in the village and not go trailing after her.

"Naruto", Kakashi sighed feeling suddenly tired, "go annoy Sasuke for a bit, he seems to be about to take a nap". He whispered giving the blond a sly wink.

As a mischievous smile spread across the males face, instantly transforming it into one of complete cunning and absolute trouble, making him look every bit like a fox as he slowly got up, sneaking up behind the stotic Uchiha. Naruto carefully leaned in taking in a silent big breath.

"WAKE UP TE-… HEY" he screamed tumbling to the ground holding his nose as Sasuke's fist came back down to reside on his knee, a faint smile graced his lips as Naruto's chakra blasted out as he started to scream, causing spider cracks to appear along the ground around him.

"And I thought this was supposed to be a surveillance mission", grumbled a brown blur as Pakkun leapt into the clearing, taking in the area around him. Kakashi sat against a tree, pointedly ignoring the others by reading his muddied book, while Naruto was standing in the middle of a spider web of cracks and crevices shock clear on his face at seeing the little pug appearing so soon.

"Why are you back so soon?" questioned the Uchiha in a deadpan voice, calmly staring at the pug, hiding his confusion behind his crimson gaze. "Don't tell me you got scared by a cat on your way to Konoha?" he added with a faint smirk.

"Well not a cat, more like a ghost, … or what I think was a ghost", muttered the pug, pacing around the clearing, rambling on to himself.

"What is it Pakkun?" queried Kakashi gazing up from his book to look at his old companion a small frown hidden behind his mask, at the pugs agitation

"You're not gonna like it boss", sighed the pug ceacing his paces and shaking his head, before turning to stare at the five eyes staring at him, accompanied by a questioning look.

"On my way to deliver the message to Konoha I came across a familiar scent", the pug said, continuing with his pacing. "I wasn't sure about it, cause I didn't believe she'd be anywhere near here. So I followed the trail hoping I was wrong, but I wasn't", he sighed, "I found a small house secluded in a small clearing around 500 metres that way". He muttered jerking his nose in the direction he'd came from, "And she was in it". He finished closing his eyes completely exhausted by everything.

"Sh…She's here?" stuttered Sasuke his eyes widened in shock, as his mouth gapped open.

"What do you mean, who's here" Asked Naruto glancing from one to the other, confusion clear in his face.

"Sakura", whispered Pakkun glancing at his silent companions. Sasuke had flinched with a look of pain on his face; Kakashi's book had slipped from his hands into the mud, without his notice. Naruto had a look of sorrow and pain on his face; he appeared to be struggling with himself. He opened his mouth a look of pain in his eyes

"Are you sure it was her?" he whispered his voice getting caught in his throat.

"Positive", replied the old dog lowering his head as he saw her again in his mind, sleeping in her bed, a faint smile touching the corner of her lips as the soft morning light filtered across her face. He didn't like the current situation any more than they did.

There was silence as the full implication of what he said sank in. Sakura had left Konoha 8 years ago, which clarified her as a missing nin and Konoha law stated that any missing nins must be treated as a liable threat to the village and eliminated.

"Bu…but we don't have to do anything right, I mean we can just forget this right", Naruto pleaded, his eyes a mixture of worry and pain. He couldn't even comprehend the thought of hurting sakura let alone killing her.

"The law is clear Naruto" whispered Kakashi rising to his feet, "but before we do anything we must determine if she is a threat, ok?" he smiled a crinkled eye smile to assure the blonde in front of him. Even though he was now and adult and Anbu, Kakashi still saw him as the young genning he had trained all those years ago, and it hurt to see him this way, his eyes dark in pain and filled with worry.

"So we're just going to talk to her first, and then decide", spoke Sasuke relief flittering through the shock on his face. His mind was still going back to the days when she used to follow them around and laugh at them, in his mind he saw her as a younger sister, or a puppy.

"Yes" Said Naruto standing up straight, a determined gleam in his eyes, "And then we'll bring her back home". He declared as he leapt into the dense forest following Pakkun's directions, his mind set on one goal 'to bring sakura home'.

As the others followed him through the dense vegetation, he only hoped they could,

A.N. Just saying this is my first time doing anything like this, usually when I write a story I make up my own characters but after reading A LOT of stories on this site I figured I'd try to write one myself. This came into my head at 11 o'clock at night as I was falling asleep so its lucky I wrote the basics down before I fell asleep. Sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes, I am really bad with stuff like that (or so my friends tell me) so thank god for word spelling check. Hope to update soon so ttyl. Bye


	3. Chapter 3

A light breeze drifted across her skin as she rounded the house.

_Tap,tap,tap,_

Sakura froze at the sound of footsteps around the house. Her hand dropped to her kunai as she took her stance, preparing to fight. As a streak of arrange and black came into view, she leapt summoning chakra to her legs as she twisted in the air, letting loose a handful of shuriken enhanced with her chakra to increase their speed.

The shaped vanished as Sakura touched the ground, spinning towards the presence appearing behind her. Drawing chakra to her foot she stomped had, creating a rift, underneath her opponent, "_Damn he's fast"._ Spinning she attacked again this time to her right. Metal clashed as her kunai was blocked by a katana. Emerald met blue. Her breath caught as she stoped her leg mid swing, staring in disbelief at the man before her.

"Naruto?"

"_Naruto! What's he doing here?" _Screeched inner Sakura gazing through Sakura's eyes to the man that stood before them.

His hair was longer and spikier than she remembered, his face had lost all its childlike qualities, instead now it was more angled and defined. But the one thing that remained the same was his eyes. A strange mix of innocence and maturity. Except she could also see a pain, hidden deep within the depths of blue.

"Sakura", he whispered, his voice full of disbelief.

Her hear shopped as a ruching filled her ears at hearing his voice again. Memories filled her mind of her old life, Naruto arguing about Sasuke to Kakashi, Naruto yelling her name down the streets, a goofy grin evident on his face, his mumbles as he tried to speak with practically a whole bowl of ramen in his mouth.

" _Hey snap out of it_", Screamed inner causing sakura to jump back _"He can't be here"_

"Yeah" she replied, remembering. She was a missing nin now, and Naruto couldn't be her friend anymore, she had left him, and now he had to kill her if he saw her, there was no going back.

"_Well he ain't killing us",_ scoffed inner knowing that Naruto would never hurt her, no matter what her counter part thought.

"Yeah, well he isn't going to let us go either" Sakura mentally yelled to her inner self.

"Naruto, what are you doing here?" She directed at the blond, her voice filled with icy venom. His flinch from the glare in her face caused a pain to well up inside her, but she couldn't let it show she had to protect her son.

"I'm here to bring you home sakura-chan, we miss you", he whimpered gazing through watering eyes at his old teammate, who he still thought of as a sister. "Why did you leave? Everyone was worried, we missed you, we still do. Why haven't you come home?"

Each word cut at her, forcing her to take a step back, as all her buried emotions washed over her. _No, I can't go back. I can't._

"I can't," she uttered, strain filling her voice as she tried to walk back.

"Why not?" Naruto demanded, taking a step towards her shivering form. "Why not?"

"I'm sorry Naruto, but I just can't, ok?" she whispered, closing her eyes, trying to desperately stop the images from filling her mind. The red gets towering above her, Ino laughing as she stood before the flower shop, Naruto & Sasuke fighting outside Ichiraku, Kakashi reading, Tsunade grumbling about paperwork. A flash of onyx caused her to gasp, stepping back as she forced the image from her head.

"Sakura?" Naruto tentatively took a step towards his old team mate, taking in the way she stood there shaking, before straightening and glaring at him, a tear falling from her eye.

"Na-Naruto," she whispered, taking a hesitant step forward, opening her mouth to speak. She was interrupted by a chakra signature coming in from her right, another from behind her, shaking her out of her daze as instinct took over causing her to jump back from Naruto, tightening her grip on her kunai as she launched an attack on the intruders. Metal hit metal as her attack was blocked, again. Her eyes widened as she took in a pair of narrowed crimson eyes staring at her in disbelief.

Crimson eyes. Images suddenly filled her head, of crimson eyes on a different face. Sasuke stared in disbelief at the woman before him shaking as she gazed at him with confusion and fear in her eyes. She suddenly jumped back clutching her hands to her head as tears sprung from her eyes.

"Yo, what did I mi…" started Kakashi walking from the trees, stopping mid-sentence as he took in Sakura's shaking form as she backed away from her old team, jumping as a pug landed next to her.

"Wh-what are you all doing here?!" she yelled at them, fear evident in her voice as she took in her old team. Half of her just wanted to run to them laughing, happy to see them again. But she held herself back. Their being here meant they could find out, and she couldn't let that happen. SHE COULDN'T, she thought shaking her head as her resolve set. A spark of chakra came from her far left and a wall of fire came straight at her old team.

"Don't hurt my mum!" yelled a voice that she easily recognised.

"Akeno," she whispered, seeing her son leap after the flames, his eyes flashing red as he glared at her old friends.

"What the fuck?!" Naruto screeched, jumping back to avoid the wall of fire that came at him. He felt Sasuke and Kakashi do the same. Something swept against his leg as he touched the ground, knocking him off balance as a blur struck his side, cracking his ribs and blasting him through the trees. Pain filled his senses, his eyes widening as he took in the battle before him. Sasuke and Kakashi were facing off with a little kid.

"What the hell!" he screeched. A little kid beat him in under 10 seconds. Even the Teme couldn't do that. He gazed in awe and astonishment at the brat that was beating Kakashi and Teme. His moves where fluid as he blocked his opponents' attacks while countering with his own.

"Shit."

The kid vanished in a cloud of smoke to appear behind Kakashi, grabbing him by his hair and throwing him straight into a tree before punching Sasuke's face - he went flying through the air to vanish into the trees. He raised his kunai moving to finish Teme. Naruto wrenched himself from the ground to stand in his way. The kunai glinted dangerously as he appeared before Naruto, his crimson eyes glaring. _Wait-what? Crimson?_

"Shit," Naruto whispered as he dodged his attack, the blade narrowly missing his arm. He made to attack.

"Naruto. Akeno. STOP!"

"Huh?" Naruto's head spun wildly before landing on Sakura staring at them, or rather glare. A glace to the kid showed that he'd pulled the kunai behind his back, a blank look of innocence across his face.

His face…

"Holy shit!" Screeched Naruto jumping back, slamming into Sasuke, who was emerging from the tree line, blinking quickly, Naruto gazed from the ground to stare disbelievingly at what he saw. Turning to Sasuke he could tell by the paling of his skin that he saw the same thing.

"Naruto, Sasuke", Sakura tentatively stepping up behind the kid, gently placing her hands on his shoulders, "This is my son, Akeno, umm, I'd say you probably know who his father is", she finished lowering her eyes as her mumble trailed off.

"Itachi", Sasuke breathed shaking at the sight of the kid before him. His raven hair flowing to his shoulders, while onyx eyes splattered with emerald flecks switch continuously with the red of the sharingan. Complete with the stare on his face made it impossible to confuse his heritage, this was definitely Itachi's kid.

"Shit", muttered Kakashi stumbling from the tree line a fair distance away.

'He had no idea how right he was', thought Naruto.


	4. Chapter 4

**Attention All Readers. Reviewers, and Authors!**

The administrators of are as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think thats stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

Time Hollow

fg7dragon

Aljan Moonfire

Mystical-Elf-Of-Sorrow

-Sorry for it not being a chapter, i just havent found the drive to continue with this story yet, as i had quite a bit written out on paper, which my silly little brother distroyed. Though Please sign and pass on


	5. Chapter 5

4: An unsimple explanation

The tension was thick as Sakura took a seat, staring blankly at her old team. Kakashi was calmly drinking a glass of water, while Naruto was sitting next to Sasuke, both obviously fuming at being beaten by a kid.

At least we gave them a shock laughed inner Sakura recalling their reactions.

Sasuke had frozen like a rock, a look of shear disbelief stretched across his face, while Naruto, had started pacing, muttering furiously to himself. Kakashi s shock was cleverly hidden, as he simply looked between Akeno and I, before going off, to supposedly find Pakkun, before returning 15 minutes latter with his chakra more than half depleted.

Akeno and Pakkun were playing out side, or rather Akeno was tracking Pakkun as a test to keep them busy, it was Kakashi s idea, but Sakura still pitied Pakkun.

So what brings you here? Sakura asks cheerfully, her shaking hands the only sign of her nervousness.

Well we were just on a tracking mission, Laughed Naruto, Pakkun came across your sent on his way to report our findings. Pretty lucky, huh? with an open smile he gazed at the faintest smile on his old friends face.

You are happy to see us Sakura, Aren t you? he whimpered the smile vanishing at the thought that she didn t want to see them.

Sure, I m really happy to see you all, Sakura laughed a little smiling faintly, Its just she trailed off her eyes turning to the window, sighing softly a tender smile graced across her lips.

Following her gaze they saw akeno stalking after pakkun, a look of consentration on his face, that gave him an uncanny resemblance to Itachi.

To Sasuke it reminded him of what he as a child, never had.  
You left to protect him , he whispered understanding crossing his features.

Turning her gaze to them, she smiled, nodding to the three before her.

What I don t get is how you had Itachi s kid; I mean when did you two even get together? Naruto whined, leaping forward to grab her hand, gazing at her face.

Uh, well , her face turned red as she contemplated what to tell them, I guess it just started after that recon mission in Mist. He was badly injured and needed constant medical treatment, so we met in a lot of out-of-the-way places so as not to ain attention. Tsunade didn't want anyone to know of his injury, and i guess it just changed from there , she trailed off, giving as short of an explanation as possible.

Naruto s eyes narrowed, You re leaving stuff out . He could tell. But from the look on her face, she didn t want them to know.

Did he know?

What? snapping out of her train of thought, gazing at the silent Uchiha.

Does. He. Know. About Akeno? he repeated his eyes doing nothing to hide his inner turmoil. If Itachi had known and left her, he would kill him, no matter what it takes.  
Judging from the looks on Dobes and Kakashi s faces, their thoughts were the same.

No , she whispered, his eyes taking in her guarded look.  
He broke it off before I even knew , her voice was quiet, hiding her hurt, as she closed her eyes, but he still noted to tears in her eyes before she closed them.

What happened? Naruto asked, reaching out to touch her face.

He said she choked; her pain growing at the words she had tried to forget came back to the forefront of her mind. 'He said 'I meant nothing to him'. he didn't even have the decency to tell me that to my face. He just showed up during my shift, and said it. Before walking away. He, He i don't know." she cried, the tears falling down her face, as she tried to curl up on her seat. Till a pair of arms wrapped around her, pulling her into a hug that she hadn't had in 8 years. "I'm so sorry, I didn't tell you. I just, I couldn't risk it. They wouldn't have let me keep him. I couldn't stay. I'm sorry." She whispered, through her sobs, clinging to her teammate. "its ok, ya know," came a slight laugh from above her, causeing her to look up. Naruto's eyes were dusted with tears, yet it was the smile that drew her attention. "Its gonna be just fine, me and the teme, and even old pervert over there are gonna take care of you, and creepy junior. But you gotta come back to Konaha." He smiled, though upon seeing the look of panic on Sakura's face he ocntinued speeking. "Whats that look for? do you honestly think that we're gonna let Anything happen to you or your kid."  
"He's an uchiha," Sakura cried, "Hell he's the sone of the uchiha prodigy and future lord, do you honestly think that they won't try to take my son away, claiming that he would be better raised by the clan, then by some nobody civilian turned ninja." She yelled a pit of anger growing by the second inside her.  
"Do you honestly think that we'll let them." Came a monostatic reply from her right, causing her to look at Sasuke. He had a look of anger on his face. "If they so much as try to touch your kid, then they will suffer for it. Even the Hokage will stand up for you. if it came to a fight."Sasuke spoke, each word slowly driveing the anger out of the pink haired lady, as she slowly sluped against her seat, Naruto now sitting on the armrest. "Beside's mothers wanted granchildren for a few years now, and through him welcome you with open arms. Especially when she see's how well the kid can fight." Sasuke couldn't hide his glower at the last part.

"Maybe, but," Saukra started, but was cut off as the front door slamed open and a Triumphant Akeno came in holding up a very worn out Pakkun by his front legs.

"I think he's tired," Came the slightly sad voice of her son.

"Oh poor dear, come here," cooed sakura takeing pakkun from her son to lay him on her lap, a hint of green glowing from her fingers as she started to give the poor old dog a rejuvinateing massage.  
"But we didn't even play that long," Came the slight wine of Akeno, as he stared at the slowly relaxing dog.  
"Dont worry kiddo," Naruto cried as he stood up and gave out a thumbs up, "In a couple of days you'll b ein Konaha and will have plenty of people to play with, Believe it." He grinned.

"We're going to your home?" Asked Akeno, his eyes filled with wonder and excitement, But also caution. "You said we couldn't go there."  
"Well things have changed," Sakura sighed, as smile forming on her face as she glannced at her son. she could tell that he was excited about it. "And you'd better start packing. cause we leave tomorrow ok," she smiled, her eyes glittering as she thought of her home town. Tomorrow

Hey, i finnaly wrote the next chapter, again. though i'm not completely happy with it, I put it up for all of you. This is my second copy of this chapter as the orriginal which i dont really remember most of was lost when my idiot brother destroyed my hand written version of it. Hell it had the next two chapters in it as well. I will try and get some more of this written again soon. And hope you like what you read, if not please let me know and i'll try to fix it up a bit. Also a appologise for any mistakes as this was written in word pad as the laptop's copy of microsoft word expired.

Hopeing ot hear from you

M.E.O.S. 


End file.
